Lo que no fue
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "Lo amo de la manera más sincera que existe, contemplar sin poseer, teniendo sin dominar, mirando sin hablar. Lo amo sin egoísmos mundanos, respetando su libertad. Lo amo como el anhelo de lo que no puedo tener, pero que voy a desear siempre..." ONE SHOT inspirado en HELENA HARPER. ¡Disfrútenlo!


**¡Hola! Queridos lectores, les traigo aquí un one shot dramático y cursi, ya saben que es mi especialidad, y debuto con una nueva pareja de la cual nunca había escrito antes, un Heleon.**

 **Este fic es un pequeño detalle de navidad para la Beta Reader de mis historias, la grandiosa** ** _Addie Redfield_** **. Espero y te guste aunque sea mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja. :)**

 **Sin más preámbulos, espero y esta breve historia sea de su agrado.**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL PERTENECE A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 _"_ _Fue un placer haber amado, besado. Fue un placer habernos roto el corazón."_

 _—_ _Jaime Sabines._

ONE SHOT: LO QUE NO FUE

Transcurría la tarde del 24 de junio como un día común en el verano. El cielo estaba despejado, el Sol abrazador y las aves canturreaban en las copas de los árboles. Era como si la naturaleza se uniera a su júbilo regalándole su belleza en ese día tan especial para ella.

Rápidamente dio una mirada retrospectiva en el espejo para observar su reflejo una vez más sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Toda la vida había preferido un estilo discreto, con poco maquillaje y ropa reservada, pero hoy se veía radiante. Su rostro maquillado profesionalmente, cabello suelto y levemente ondulado y un hermoso vestido blanco y elegante la hacían lucir como una princesa de cuento de hadas, de esos que ella solía leer diariamente cuando niña en compañía de su hermana Deborah.

Sintió una chispa de melancolía invadir su corazón al recordar a su hermana fallecida, pero evitó llorar a toda costa, ya que no quería arruinar su apariencia que le había tomado al estilista una buena parte del día realizarla.

 _"_ _Helena, tranquila. Hoy inicia una nueva vida para ti, una más feliz y sin dolor_." Se dijo a sí misma, tratando de calmar sus nervios que comenzaban a invadirla.

Después de inhalar y exhalar por unos momentos, Helena Harper comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia la mesita de noche de su habitación.

— Malditos tacones. — Murmuró en voz baja sintiendo la incomodidad en sus pies por estar quince centímetros despegada del suelo a causa de sus zapatos.

Finalmente, llegó hacia la mesita e inclinándose un poco abrió el cajón y buscando entre sus cosas, sacó de allí una vieja fotografía que tenía algo escrito en la parte posterior. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Helena miró el retrato del hombre de la fotografía, contemplando un par de ojos azules que durante mucho tiempo le habían robado el aliento.

¡En que trágicas circunstancias se habían conocido! Un verdadero caos estaba por desatarse en el mundo pero ella sólo tenía algo claro en su mente: a como diera lugar iba a salvar a su hermana Deborah, sin importar cuál fuese el costo.

No sabía si podía confiar en él, pero no tenía otra opción. Helena jamás hubiese querido tener que cargar con la muerte de alguna persona pero en esas instancias tan adversas, ¿qué clase de persona dudaría en salvar la vida de un ser querido tan amado como lo era su única hermana? Sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien y lo tenía muy presente, pero no tuvo otra opción.

Al mirarlo por primera vez y al cruzar sus primeras palabras un tanto secas, un tanto amenazantes, y un mucho intimidantes no podía disimular el miedo que le inspiraba ese hombre agente de la D.S.O. pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ese desconocido era honorable, y si le confesaba toda la verdad quizás se apiadara un poco y la justicia no cayera sobre sus hombros con tanto rigor. Es cierto, Helena Harper no era ninguna cobarde pero en este caso no podía permitir que fuera privada de su libertad, no mientras hubiera esperanza, mientras creyera firmemente que aún había una alternativa para Deborah. Si después de salvar a su hermana ella tendría que pagar el precio de ese acto, la agente Harper lo pagaría sin reparos y con la frente en alto.

Desgraciadamente, la suerte ya estaba echada y poco o nada se podía hacer al respecto. Al llegar a la Catedral de Talk Oaks su acompañante se convenció de que la agente de la D.S.O. no mentía y una razón poderosa había empujado a Helena Harper a descuidar la seguridad del Presidente y este resultara infectado. Pero ahora ya era muy tarde para todo, después de tanto luchar el sacrificio había sido en vano y el destino ya estaba fijado para Deborah. Cada disparo que la mutación de su hermana recibía por parte de Leon S. Kennedy y la espía de rojo que respondía al nombre de Ada Wong la mitad del daño era para Deborah y la otra mitad para ella. Finalmente sosteniendo el brazo de su hermana y con sus ojos crispados de lágrimas, comprendió de una manera muy cruda que en esta vida había que tomar decisiones por más dolorosas que estas fueran, y liberándose del agarre de Deborah ella cayó al suelo, desapareciendo para siempre como la amenaza que era, pero de igual forma moría su compañera vida, su confidente, su amiga. Y una parte de Helena también murió ese día.

Desde ese momento, la joven mujer se hizo una promesa a sí misma; la muerte de Deborah no sería en vano, ninguna otra vida volvería a cobrarse a cuenta de la maldad de otros. Nunca más.

Pero en medio de toda la tragedia algo nuevo estaba naciendo dentro de la agente, un sentimiento extraño y desconocido del cuál no tenía idea de cómo manejar.

Huyendo del infierno y en las circunstancias menos idílicas existentes, que no inspirarían ni un verso al más prolijo de los poetas, el amor la golpeó con fuerza. Al caer en esa cloaca, fue cuando por primera vez su mirada café se cruzó con esos bellos ojos azules. ¿Qué clase de efecto tenían ese par de pupilas celestes que le habían robado el aliento? Intimidantes, inquisidores, agresivos… Esa mirada profunda la estaba invadiendo por dentro, apoderándose de ella y perturbándola de pies a cabeza. Entonces Helena descubrió en esos ojos azules que su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Una voz femenina la sacó de sus meditaciones sobresaltándola sin quererlo.

— En nada. — Respondió la joven mujer que enseguida intentó esconder la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos, pero todo había sido inútil, su invitada ya se había percatado de su torpe actuar.

— Helena, estás a punto de casarte ¿y aún conservas esa fotografía? — Le reprochó la mujer que tenía enfrente que vestía un elegante vestido color púrpura como la dama de honor que era.

Helena bajó la mirada de nuevo a la fotografía y sintió de nuevo una oleada de nostalgia recorrerle el cuerpo a la vez que las lágrimas la amenazaban con salir.

— ¡No puedes arrepentirte ahora! — Le recriminó su interlocutora al observar la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla sonrosada de su amiga.

— No estoy arrepentida, Ingrid. — Contestó Harper con firmeza, depositando la fotografía en la mesita de noche.

Ingrid Hunnigan se acercó un poco más a su amiga y sentándose a su lado comenzó a reprenderla.

— Helena, tú sabías que Leon no es un hombre de compromisos.

— Lo sé.

— Y también sabías que por más que te esforzarás el jamás daría el siguiente paso. — Insistió Hunnigan ante su compañera que mantenía la cabeza agachada, escuchando sin decir palabra.

— ¿Aún lo amas, cierto? — Terminó por preguntar la morena con cierta amargura en la voz.

— Sí, pero no como tú piensas. — Admitió Helena Harper en voz baja.

Ante tal respuesta, Ingrid miró desconcertada a su amiga, gritándole con la mirada que le dijera más.

— Yo amo a Leon de una manera que pocos pueden entender. De una manera pasiva, en silencio, contemplando. Lo amo de igual forma en que amo al cielo, a el arte y a las flores. Como si se tratara de una puesta de Sol en el verano, me limito únicamente a admirar su belleza. Lo amo de la manera más sincera que existe, contemplar sin poseer, teniendo sin dominar, mirando sin hablar. Lo amo sin egoísmos mundanos, respetando su libertad. Lo amo como el anhelo de lo que no puedo tener, pero que voy a desear siempre. Soy como la Luna enamorada del Sol, uno perteneciendo al día y la otra a la noche…

— El día y la noche jamás podrán estar juntos. — Respondió Hunnigan apáticamente.

— Lo sé. Pero aunque la Luna anhele la luz, no quiere decir que no pueda amar el brillo de las estrellas, esas que sí puedo tener y que también pueden iluminar una noche oscura. Sin metáforas y en palabras simples, siempre amaré esa gran ilusión que no fue pero también amaré a mi presente, porque es la realidad que ya me pertenece… Y yo pertenezco a él.

Al recitar estas palabras que parecían ser sacadas de un libro de poesía, Ingrid Hunnigan se quedó en silencio meditando en cada soneto salido de los labios de Helena haciéndola sentir una profunda admiración hacia su amiga, envidiando su capacidad de encontrar el lado bello a la más triste desgracia. Esa era la verdadera esencia de Helena, tener el don de ser una perla preciosa perdida en el mar profundo.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es la decisión? — Preguntó la chica morena atreviéndose a hablar e interrumpir ese silencio necesario.

Y limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar, Helena acomodó el velo sobre su cabeza y tomó el ramo de azares y rosas blancas entre sus manos.

— Vámonos, que alguien me está esperando. — Dijo la novia poniéndose de pie, dándole una sonrisa franca a su amiga.

— Vamos. — Contestó Ingrid enseguida, ayudando a Helena con su vestido.

De repente, un viento frío entro en la habitación alcanzando a la mesita de noche, arrastrando hasta el exterior la corrugada foto que salió huyendo por la ventana, como si fuese un suspiro sin destinatario.

 _"_ _Para siempre, tuya…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Eso fue todo por hoy queridos lectores, cualquier duda, reclamo o aclaración ya saben serán todos bienvenidos en los reviews. Addie espero y este pequeño relato te haya gustado! :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
